Sushi
(Classic only) |artist = |year = 2018 |difficulty = Easy (Classic) Extreme (Extreme Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic Version) Intense (Extreme Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 3 (Extreme Version) |dlc = January 23, 2020 (NOW) |dg = (Classic) (Extreme Version) |alt = Extreme Version Voguing Version |mode = Solo (Classic/Extreme Version) |mc = NOW files Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Classic (Bar) Extreme Version Light Yellowhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suv2h-XYB4E Light Blue (Bar)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suv2h-XYB4E |gc = Classic Extreme Version https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suv2h-XYB4E |lc = Classic Extreme Version Light Blue |pictos = 143 (Classic) 202 (Extreme Version) |dura = 2:49 |nowc = Sushii SushiiALT (Extreme Version) |audio = |choreo = Classic Cain Kitsaishttps://www.instagram.com/p/Byi1BhAntiM/ Extreme Mo Meaux The Monarchhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B4xaIySJOdK/ |perf = Classic Julien Durand Extreme Version Anna Shevelhttps://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:WhatsApp_Image_2019-11-13_at_16.45.02.jpeg |from = }}"Sushi" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a man who appears to be a delivery guy. He wears a blue biker helmet with a piece of salmon nigiri sushi attached, a pair of black sunglasses, a hot pink long-sleeved shirt with a piece of salmon nigiri and the word "SUSHI" in orange letters, a black zipper in the shirt, a black backpack with a strap around his waist, a pair of yellow shorts, a pair of purple leggings, and a pair of black sneakers with a salmon nigiri on each sneaker. Extreme Version The dancer is a girl with pink hair in a braid. She has 3 pink sushi rolls atop her head and a pair of pink chopsticks in her hair. She wears a yellow pseudo-Japanese styled robe. The collar is lined in turquoise and there is a magenta and turquoise striped rope that wraps around both arms of the robe. There is a large pink circle on her left sleeve. She wears a magenta and turquoise checkered skirt with a pink obi and a smaller magenta belt over top. There is a large magenta panel over the skirt, tucked under the obi. Both the skirt and the panel are lined in yellow. She wears turquoise socks and sandals, with large white soles and yellow and magenta straps. Her glove is red and she has a solid black and yellow outline. Background Classic The background starts off with a road and a phone, along with four bars that look like a Wifi signal. The phone rings every time it rings in the song. As the song transitions into the chorus, the phone is zoomed into a GPS. During the verses, the background turns black with red and blue connected railways and floating red circles. During the chorus, the background takes place at a metropolis with black buildings and a pink sky. The dancer runs on a black pathway across the city with red and blue archways and colorful, neon lights advertising sushi. Some have pictures of sushi, others say things like "Yum," and even have writing in Japanese. After the chorus, the road goes faster, and three neon odometer is presents, hitting maximum speed. During the "Sushi what?" part, a racetrack light appears, flashing red, yellow and green lights. At the point of the song where the robot is ordering, neon salmon nigiri, spicy noodles, maki, and temari fall from the sky. Extreme Version The background starts of with the neon phone and GPS screen from the classic. When it rings, different sushi from the classic routine appears on the screens. The map looks more realistic with fields in addition to roads. There are circles with the types of sushi in each that light up. It also features a huge neon neighbor made out of sushi and ramen. Delivery people ride on scooters throughout the neighborhood. There is also long lines of trays and bowls with sushi appearing and disappering. Chopsticks can be seen next to the trays At the "Sushi what?" part, three different sushi appear and light up in the following order; left, right, center. It also features a long neon sushi train with different neon sushi riding on it. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Hold your right arm out. Gold Move 2: Point and swing towards left with right arm then run to the left. Sushi gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Sushi gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Sushi gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Sushi gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Extreme Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Extreme routine: Gold Move 1: Quickly hit the air with your right arm first then your left arm. Gold Move 2: With your left arm out, touch your right hand to your cheek. Gold Move 3: Lean back, kneeling on your right leg, with your right hand on the ground and your left hand on the side of your head. sushiialt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Sushiialt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game sushiialt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Sushiialt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game sushiialt gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Sushiialt gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists Classic *High Voltage *Simple Dances *Must Dance 2020 *30-Minute Soft Workout *2020 Party Starter! *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs S-Z Extreme Version Trivia General *The game files spells "Sushi" with two i's, making it "Sushii". Classic *The coach appears in the background of Skibidi. *Dancing to the classic version three times will unlock the song's neon sign sticker. *The thumb on the coach's glove glitches from green to blue. *In the preview, the pictogram bar from and is used. Extreme Version *Dancing to the Extreme version three times unlocks Hips Don’t Lie (Sumo Version) s lucky cat sticker. *The routine was originally going to be called the Voguing Version, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons.https://ibb.co/8BTpgDX Gallery Game Files Sushii cover generic.png|''Sushi'' Sushiialt cover generic.png|''Sushi'' (Extreme Version) Sushii cover albumcoach.png| album coach Sushiialt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme Version) Sushi albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) sushiialt_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Extreme Version) sushii_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) sushiialt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Extreme Version) sushii_map_bkg.png| map background (Classic) sushiialt_map_bkg.png| map background (Extreme Version) Sushii_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) Sushii 1231.png|Avatar (Classic) Sushi gold ava.png|Golden avatar (Classic) SushiiALT 1283.png|Avatar (Extreme Version) Sushialt gold ava.png|Golden avatar (Extreme Version) Sushii_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) JD2020_SUSHI_STILL_BACKGROUND_1.jpg|Background 1 (from the fankit) JD2020_SUSHI_STILL_BACKGROUND_2.jpg|Background 2 (from the fankit) JD2020_SUSHI_STILL_BACKGROUND_3.jpg|Background 3 (from the fankit) Sushi sd coach 1.png|Coach extraction 1 (from the fankit) Sushi sd coach 2.png|Coach extraction 2 (from the fankit) Sushi sd coach 3.png|Coach extraction 3 (from the fankit) In-Game Screenshots Sushi jd2020 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Sushi jd2020 load.png| loading screen (Classic, 8th-gen) Sushi_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-gen, Controller) Sushii jd2020 coachmenu camera.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-gen, Camera) Sushialt jd2020 menu.png|Extreme Version on the menu (8th-gen) Sushialt jd2020 load.png| loading screen (Extreme Version, 8th-gen) Sushialt_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version, 8th-gen, Controller) Sushiialt jd2020 coachmenu camera.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version, 8th-gen, Camera) Sushi jd2020 menu wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii) Sushiialt jd2020 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version, Wii) Sushii jdnow menu.JPG|'' '' on the menu (Classic) Sushii jdnow coachmenu.JPG| coach selection screen (Classic, Computer) Sushii jdnow coachmenu phone.png| coach selection screen (Classic, Phone) Sushii jdnow score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images sushi promo gameplay 1 8thgen.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 (8th-gen) sushi promo gameplay 2 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay 2 (8th-gen) sushi promo gameplay 3 8thgen.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 (8th-gen) sushi promo gameplay 1 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 (Wii) sushi promo gameplay 2 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 (Wii) Sushi promo gameplay 3 wii.png|Promotional gameplay 3 (Wii) sushi promo coach.png|Promotional coach Others Sushi thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Classic) Sushi thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Classic) Sushialt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Extreme Version) Sushi glove glitch.JPG|The coach's glove glitch Videos Official Music Video Merk & Kremont - Sushi (Official Music Video) Sushi (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Classic Sushi - Gameplay Teaser (US) Sushi - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Extreme Version Sushi (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Classic Just Dance 2020 Sushi 5 Stars (Megastar) Just Dance Now - Sushi MEGASTAR justdancenow justdance Extreme Version Just Dance 2020 - Sushi (Extreme) - Megastar Extractions SushiJDN| preview using the pictobar Sushi (Alternate) - Full HD - No HUD from Just Dance 2020 References Site Navigation tr:Sushi Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Julien Durand Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Solo Females Category:Extreme Songs Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Anna Shevel Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now